Chevalier Servant
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Colette se sent bizarre depuis quelques jours, ça ne va vraiment pas et le pire, c'est qu'elle saigne ! Mais elle n'a pas peur. Car Lloyd est là.


Disclamer: TOS ne m'appartient pas et les persos remercient Martel pour ça.

Résumé: Colette se sent bizarre depuis quelques jours, ça ne va vraiment pas et le pire, c'est qu'elle saigne ! Mais elle n'a pas peur. Car Lloyd est là.

_**Chevalier servant**_

_Isélia, quatre ans avant le périple de la régénération mondiale._

C'était les vacances d'été pour les écoliers d'Isélia ! Le soleil était au rendez-vous et les enfants étaient dans les rues, à jouer au ballon, à la marelle ou à aider les parents aux champs. Leurs rires résonnaient dans tous le village et animaient la communauté. Les vieux avaient une vague de nostalgie en pensant eux-mêmes au temps où ils étaient enfants.

Par cette belle journée, Colette avait invité ses deux amis, Lloyd et Génis, à venir passer la journée chez elle. Elle était seule, sa grand-mère et son père étaient à l'Eglise et ne rentraient pas avant le soir. Mais sachant Colette grande et responsable, lui laisser la maison ne les gênaient pas et puis, ils avaient confiance dans leur voisinage. Or ce jour là, Colette ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Elle était fatiguée et son ventre lui faisait mal. Néanmoins, tout avait été prévu à l'avance, elle ne voulait pas gâcher la journée de tous. Lloyd arriva le premier, bien en avance. Il avait préféré partir de chez lui plus tôt pour éviter des ennuis, n'habitant pas le village et devant traverser la forêt, il avait préféré jouer la carte de la prudence. Il frappa à la porte, Colette, depuis son balcon, lui dit d'entrer et de la rejoindre. Et dès qu'il la vit depuis la rue, Lloyd sentit que Colette n'allait pas bien. Quand elle n'allait pas bien, elle essayait de sourire mais ses yeux parlaient pour elle. Il obéit néanmoins à l'ordre de la petite blonde.

- Salut Colette ! Génis ne va pas tarder ! Lui lança un Lloyd joyeux

- J'ai hâte ! On va bien s'amuser ! Répliqua Colette

Lloyd vit que la jeune fille avait les yeux fatigués.

- Tu es malade, Colette ?

- Non, ça va.

Elle essaya de cacher son trouble avec un petit rire mais Lloyd n'y crut pas un seul instant.

- Tu as toujours un rire bizarre quand tu mens. Dicton nain numéro onze : le mensonge est le premier pas sur le chemin de l'escroquerie. Dis moi la vérité Colette. Je peux peut-être t'aider.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai... Depuis quelques jours, je suis fatiguée et mon ventre me fait très mal... Mais pas comme quand je vomis... J'ai jamais eu ça avant...

Lloyd ne savait pas quoi dire. Soudain, Colette sentit quelque chose de bizarre couler d'entre ses jambes. Du sang. La petite pâlit immédiatement, elle croyait qu'elle allait mourir et elle se mit à pleurer. Lloyd n'était pas rassuré du tout mais il le cacha, il ne fallait pas qu'il communique sa peur à Colette, elle souffrait déjà assez ! Il essaya de la rassurer, de la calmer.

- Génis a peur du sang... Quand il va voir ça, il... S'inquiéta la blondinette.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai un plan ! Ca va aller Colette !

Il lui sourit gentiment et essaya de l'aider au mieux. Colette essayait de stopper l'hémorragie depuis sa salle de bain, mais rien à faire ! Ca coulait sans s'arrêter ! Ca avait une drôle d'odeur et une couleur bizarre en plus !

Le petit Génis arriva enfin, Lloyd l'empêcha de monter dans la chambre de Colette.

- Mais pourquoi Lloyd ?

- Colette saigne d'entre ses jambes, et pas qu'un peu.

L'enfant pâlit.

- Il faut la sauver ! Faire quelque chose !

- J'ai un plan Génis ! Je sais que tu ne supportes pas la vue du sang, donc j'ai une mission pour toi.

Le petit métis l'écouta avec attention. Il devait aller chercher Raine, sa sœur aînée et professeur à l'école du village, guérisseuse à ses heures perdues. Ce n'était pas bête, qui mieux qu'elle pour sauver Colette ? Pendant ce temps-là, Lloyd resterait avec Colette pour essayer de l'aider et de la rassurer, la pauvre ne pouvait tout de même pas rester seule ! Génis fonça donc vers sa maison pendant que Lloyd restait avec son amie. Il essayait de la détendre, de lui faire oublier sa blessure, de la faire rire, il faisait en sorte qu'elle n'ait pas à bouger, lui amenant de quoi boire ou manger, il faisait attention à ce qu'elle soit bien installée... Colette se sentait fatiguée mais bien, car Lloyd était là. Elle n'avait plus peur car Lloyd était là. Elle se sentait protégée car son chevalier servant d'un an son aîné était là.Enfin Raine arriva et Lloyd laissa Colette entre les mains experte de la jeune femme. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, la petite blonde sortait, le sourire aux lèvres, accompagnée par son professeur.

- Ca va mieux Colette ? T'as besoin de quelque chose ? S'inquiétèrent les garçons.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation alors que Raine soupirait.

- Les garçons, vous êtes adorables, mais vous n'allez pas lui faire le coup tous les vingt-huit jours ?

- Comment ça tous les vingt-huit jours ? Pâlirent-ils

Raine sortit son carnet à idées et nota :

_A la rentrée, faire un cours sur la puberté masculine et féminine._

_**FIN**_

_Oui, oui, je sais, ça vole pas haut, ça rejoint l'histoire avec Yuan et Martel. Je sais. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit la dernière fois, j'ai besoin d'écrire du léger. Sinon, mes lecteurs, j'ai besoin de vos conseils ! J'aimerais écrire une fiction rated M mais comme j'en ai jamais fait, j'aimerais vos __petites astuces ! Merci !_


End file.
